His Sebastian
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: I had hoped that I would be able to prevent my young master from being reborn by ending his life, saving myself from an eternal life of slavery. But as I gazed into those wide red eyes I knew it was too late. I was forever to be his butler; his Sebastian.


ChibiKit- …. I'm not even going to start; you'll understand when you read it.

_**Disclaimer-… (Looks around)….. Do you see the owner of Kuroshitsuji… cause I don't…..**_

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0 - START - 0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

Usually, a butler of my caliber would never stoop so low as to use profanity, in any context, no matter how distressed or upset one might be. But seeing as the situation I am currently in is a situation in which I have never come across I think it is highly acceptable that I use such language now. Even if it is beneath me to do so.

I fucking hate Ciel Phantomhive, my current master… for all eternity.

Generally a demon such as me never has to worry about being outsmarted by a human, seeing as humans are ignorant, emotionally driven beings whereas demons are only driven by their hunger and 'principles'. So it is only natural that we do not have to worry about our meal being stolen or cheated from us, unless by another demon, and even then that chance of that happening is small.

But then again, what has happened usually does not happen and it did, as well as the fact of another demon trying to steal my meal, so I suppose I should not say that any longer.

Demons pride themselves on being smarter, more cunning then humans, and usually have the upper in hand in all dealings when it comes to our meals. We lie and cheat and do everything underhanded when it benefits us, and some do it just for the amusement of seeing their prey's eyes widen and the hope leave their bodies as they come to realize that they have been lied to by a demon and that their pathetic 'wish' will not be granted. But rather they will become a simple meal, all for the demon's enjoyment.

It really is a rather pleasing sight to offer a sniveling human power and wealth and happiness, only to rip the soul from their fragile bodies and destroy the contract, just for sheer amusement of the act. We are ruthless and cruel and have very little feelings, let alone ones that we consider weak, such as love, affection and compassion.

But then again… the same goes for my young master.

I never thought I would ever regret making a contract with a human like I do now. It never occurred to me that my young master may be smarter than most, or that he may be just as cunning as a demon. I never thought that I would forever have to bow my head to a mere child, for the rest of my immortal life.

A small child, one I could crush with my bare hands in a matter of seconds, has cheated me out of my meal, and now I am forever in his servitude, never to be a free demon again. I can never be summoned, for as far as contracts go I am still obligated to one, regardless that it is too another demon.

You can see why this would make me a little aggravated yes?

An order, all of this because of one simple order. How was I to know what that little brat Trancy was planning to do with my young master? How was I to know that even if I won the duel between me and Claude-san that I would still lose in the end?

How was I to know that a small child of fourteen was able to outsmart two fully grown demons?

That boy really was smarter than Claude-san gave him credit for. If only he had seen that before this whole thing started, then maybe he wouldn't be dead and_** I **_wouldn't be in this disaster.

Three years, three years I spent nurturing that soul, tainting it in all the right ways so that it would a splendid meal when the time came. I almost had it, that wonderful, disgusting soul that was Ciel Phantomhive. The child got what he wanted, the revenge against those who tried to drag him to hell. I was his sword, his knight to the very end, and as such I had every right to the soul that was rightfully mine.

_Metal clashed as the two unearthly beings fought, one for a new world, one for the soul of his master. They twirled and coiled together within the air like the most graceful of dancers even as they tried to tear one another apart._

_And all the while a small child sat, watching with deep blue eyes as the two continued, unaffected by what was going on above him._

_After all, he had given the other an order, and as such it was only natural that it would be fulfilled, for that was the way of a Phantomhive butler._

And then Alois came along and ruined it all. And all because Claude-san wanted what I had, because the soul he had acquired was not good enough for him. Or at least it wasn't until the very end.

What was that old saying, ah yes, "The grass seems greener on the other side." Rather fitting if you were to ask me.

A battle, a Demon's Duel, all over the soul of a small thirteen year old boy. It seemed like such a great deal back then. But now, a part of me wishes that Claude-san had won, and then he would be trapped in this wretched contract with a spoiled brat.

A spoiled brat who I thought for sure would be mine.

And now I am a slave, a dog to a forever thirteen year old child, all because of a contract I made nearly four years ago. It really is rather disgusting how one such as me came to be in this situation.

I was hoping that I would be able to prevent my young master from being reborn, from sentencing me to a life of slavery by ending his life before the transformation was complete. It seemed rather fitting to drive my hand into his tiny body, watching as his blood spilled and ran warm within the cold ocean. But as I gazed into those wide red eyes I knew it was too late.

The little shit had won.

And I, I was to forever be his butler.

His Sebastian.

It almost seems humorous now, to think that by agreeing to that one simple order I sealed my own fate to forever be 'his' Sebastian Michaelis. And what a retched name it truly is! To be reminded that my master sees me only as a dog, his butler, a servant to him for all of time.

In the beginning it never mattered, for I put up with it all in order to get his soul, which was our deal, my services for his soul. I never paid it any mind for I thought that soon, very soon I would be able to cast off that disgusting name as I sucked the soul from my master's pretty lips.

And if I were to be honest (which I very rarely am) I would have to say that it was rather amusing to listen to my master as he screamed that name as we soiled the sheets upon his bed with our bodies.

"_Sebas…. Sebastian… mmmm…. Stop messing around and get on with it," Ciel hissed, even as he panted for breath, watching with lidded mismatched eyes as his butler tried to suck his orgasm from his body, sharp fangs peeking out from behind working lips as an agile tongue rolled and twisted about his erect organ._

"_The young master is so impatient, doesn't he know that good things come to those who wait?" came the smug reply from below, and Ciel had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming as Sebastian swallowed around him, taking him deep within his molten throat, the muscles fluttering and twitching against his heated flesh._

"_Sebastian… this… this is an order… st-stop playing around and… Fuck me!"_

_A loud pop came from between his legs and Ciel shuddered only to glare when bright red eyes came into his view, an innocent smile plastered onto a handsome face, but he could see the amusement, the mockery as his demon gazed down at him._

"_Now surely I have taught the young master better manners then that. What would society think if they saw the young master now, begging so wantonly for the touch of a demon?" _

_All this said with an innocent smile._

_Ciel growled before tackling the other to the bed, forcing him down before he straddled the older man's waist, one small hand gripping a white shirt covered shoulder, sinking nails in deep, while the other gripped a ridged shaft and aligned it, before plunging down, swallowing the swollen flesh with his young body._

"_Young- young master!_

"_Stop mocking me you damn demon! I am not a child! When I want something, I want it! And I expect you to give it to me! For I am your master and you are my dog to do with as I please! Now shut the fuck up and pleasure me!"_

_And as the perfect butler, Sebastian was only too happy to comply._

Even in those moments, as my master tried to take control and act like an adult, he was still just a child, and as he screamed my '_**name**_' over and over again I could only laugh and smirk, for as I forced my way into his tiny channel, sullying his body with my own, I was seasoning his soul to my taste, giving it that extra spice it needed.

"_Sebastian! Ah! Harder! Damnit! I said Harder!" _

_Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at this, gripping his young charge's hips with sharp nails as he drove harder, bucked faster, spearing the tiny body that thrashed and writhed beneath him, red eyes gleaming in the moonlit room as he fucked his master into the mattress._

_Even in the throes of pleasure his young master was still just as much of a brat as ever. It made him laugh to think that the other would never change his ways._

"_Ah… hah! There…! More Sebastian!" _

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian he screamed, and it brought me joy to know that this was the child I was going to consume. For even if it wasn't my real name it was still rather stimulating to hear him cry out, to hear him beg and curse and scream for more from his "_knight_". To see my noble master beneath me, thrashing and bucking and flexing his hips, trying to drive himself harder on my cock, all with a flushed look on his pretty face, his discolored eyes wide and glassy with lust and pleasure.

After all, I am still a demon.

"_Sebastian!"_

"_The young master is so loud tonight; surely he will wake the others."_

"_Shu… shut up! AH! I'm almost… almost-!"_

"_So soon, young master we really must work on your control."_

"_Didn't…. I…. nghnnnnn! Say to…. oh fuck there! Yes! To shut… aaahhhhhh… up! Fuck Sebastian!"_

"_If the young master can still speak coherently then I must be doing something wrong. Allow me to rectify the situation"_

_And Ciel could speak no more._

Sebastian Michaelis. A name given to me by my master, a temporary name until I got what I had come for. I have had many names in the past and this one didn't bother me anymore than the others did. Why should it? After all, I would get what was promised to me and then I would move on and be baptized into a new name, a new contract.

But now…

"_This is an order! Come and eat my soul already! Until the very moment you take my soul, you are my butler! Sebastian Michaelis!"_

Now I truly despise that horrid name.

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

Ciel relaxed against the chest of his butler, a cruel smile on his lips as the other moved from building top to building top, taking them wherever demons go when they have no souls to consume, the night air whipping around them harshly as they moved.

He could only chuckle at the fact that Sebastian would not be getting any human souls tonight, least of all his.

"The young master finds something humorous?"

"I was just wondering…" Ciel began, turning cat-like red eyes towards his butler, locking them on the equally red one above him as the other looked down, a curious expression on his otherwise impassive features.

The demon looked so broken, and that thought alone made him smile with glee.

"What is your true name, Sebastian?"

The other blinked, before staring deeply into his eyes, arms momentarily tightening before relaxing, as if the occurrence had never happened.

"My true name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler from now until eternity to my master, Ciel Phantomhive." The other answered, his voice void and hallow as he looked away from the child in his arms to focus on where his feet were taking him.

Ciel threw his head back and laughed, the sound disgusting and cruel as his black nails tightening into the fabric of his butler's black jacket, red eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure.

"Good answer."

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0 – END - 0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

ChibiKit-… I really have no other excuse to write this except for the fact that I was bored and had just finished watching the last episode of Kuroshitsuji II…. Soooooooo…. Yeah. Anyway tell me what ya think. I might do some editing to this, but then again I might not. I guess it just depends on if I still like it tomorrow morning. If there are any mistakes just let me know.


End file.
